The devices and methods disclosed pertain to the field of containers, such as a bag for storing and carrying items.
Bags are often used to carry personal items while travelling or throughout day-to-day activities. Typically, bags include a large interior compartment with various arrangements of pockets, compartments, or closures around the large interior compartment to separate and organize items within the bag. Due to the convenience of a large interior compartment, items are often dropped into the large interior compartment, where the items can get tangled, jumbled within the bag, or held in a disorganized fashion within the large interior compartment. Further, electronic items, such as smart phones or tablets, can be damaged while stored in the large interior compartment. Thus, a bag attachment assembly for organizing and securing items within an interior compartment of a bag is desired.
While a variety of bag designs and compartments within bags have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor has made or used the devices, systems, and methods as described herein. Other aspects, features, and techniques within the scope of the present disclosure will become more apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art from the following description taken in conjunction with the drawings.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the present disclosure may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the present disclosure; it being understood, however, that the scope of the present disclosure is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.